X-Men second generation
by wolfs1999
Summary: I look around at my new students and feel pleased. A war is coming and I can not lose. I will not allow it.
1. Chapter 1

OCs needed for X-Men 2nd generation

Name:  
Parents:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Powers:

Clothes:

Appearance:

Code name:  
Personality:

Short bio:

Hero or villain:

Any thing I missed:

They can be related/be children of the older x-men.

I accept both reviews and PMS, so guests can send in OCS, too.


	2. who's in so far

I liked all of the OCs I got until I saw that they wanted me to decide lots of stuff. That isn't your character of you want me to decide all these things. That being said, if you do not want to choose a code name, I will use their names. This is who's in so far:

Heroes: Dorthy, Theresa, Jesse, Mika, Ruth, Matthew, Prude, Michael, Anna, Dusk, and Marcy.

Villains: Emmett, Carter, Nikki, and Abigial.  
Anti-heros: Sebastion, Danny, Dante, and Piper.

Clearly I need more guys, villians, and anti-heros, but will accept girls, to. I no longer accepting heros. Please send more OCs in! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I liked all of the OCs I got until I saw that they wanted me to decide lots of stuff. That isn't your character of you want me to decide all these things. That being said, if you do not want to choose a code name, I will use their names. This is who's in so far:

Heroes: Dorthy, Theresa, Jesse, Mika, Ruth, Matthew, Prude, Michael,Calla, Anna, Dusk, Enrique, and Marcy.

Villains: Emmett, Carter, Bloodless, Nikki, and Abigial.  
Anti-heros: Sebastion, Danny, Dante, Piper, and Damian.

I think I'm good on OCs now. Now I'm gonna go start typing the first real chapter.


	4. a war is coming

Charles Xavier' s point of view:

I look around at my new team and feel proud. I know that they will go through a lot of danger, but I also know that they're almost ready to face it. They can do this. They can keep the X-Men alive. Until then I must keep the war a secret. They will be ready by then. I will make sure of it.

Carl Ace' s point of view(be is the leader of the Ace Comunity which is the new bad guys):

We can destroy the X-Men and the Morlocks. The mutants that did not join our side will die. Then we can reign and no one can stop us. The mutants that joined us will prove their alliance our they will die. Those who stay still prove to be helpful. I just have to keep them from thinking that a war is about to take place and that they are our soldiers.

Callisto' s point of view (the Morlocks are the Anti-heros team):

War is upon us. Even in our team itself. Among the older ones. Who will help who? And who will win? I must keep the new recruits from knowing about the war. We do not need everything to fall apart.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I had writer's block for everything accept for Danny Phantom. This is just the prologue. The next chapter will be longer and introduce everyone.


	5. introduction

Charles' point of view:

I watch my new students train. They have no clue what I'm preparing them for. They have no clue about the war ahead of them. They need a lot of training if they are to survive. I sigh as a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes gets blasted across the room. Dusk especially needs more training. She gets knocked into Marcy and everything goes downhill from there. Dorthy turns around to see what happened and gets blasted into Anna and Matthew. Dusk jumps up just get blasted into Enrique and Jesse. Mika jumps out of their way and trips over prude. I turn the training simulation off at that point, but somehow everyone ends up on the floor.

"Get dressed in your normal clothes and meet me outside so that we can discuss the faults in today's training session," I say over the intercom and everyone sighs.

Carl Ace' s point of view:

I watch them train. What a bunch of slackers. I have to be nice to them, though. I don't want them joining Charles. I need them for my plan. I watch as Carter sneaks up behind Emmett and pushes him to the floor before running in the opposite direction. Emmett, thinking that Nikki did it, uses his powers to make her puke. I'm stuck training these slackers? My plan might fail.

"Thank you Abigail and Bloodless for not joining in with this foolishness. Everyone report to the training room right away." Everyone sighs.

Callisto' s point of view:

I'm deciding whether or not to tell them that a war is coming when I hear Danny scream and Dante laugh. I walk into the section that they're in just in time to see Dante run into Sabastion and then I notice Piper hiding behind Damian as Danny lets his eyes glow. I notice that part of the wall is missing.

"When you get yourselves together come and meet up with me so that I can tell you something important," I say.

Charles' point of view:

"I saw a lot of things go wrong today," I say as I look at a blonde girl with blue eyes. She's wearing black baggy jeans, a black shirt with a red skull in the middle, a grey over shirt, a green and black Ghost Town hat worn backwards, black and red high tops, and a chain on her jeans. She lets her blonde hair hide her left eye all of the time. She lets her fingers have a simble where a necklace should be.

"I messed up. It was my fault," she says.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Dusk. We just have to work harder." I look at a boy dressed in a dress shirt and tight jeans. He's also wearing cowboy boots. Then to a girl with a very bunny-ish appearance. She has grey fur and short hair of the same color. She wears a white shirt, pink jacket, and blue shorts. Enrique and Marcy both look at the ground even though no one did anything wrong. I then look at a hard core goth with red eyes and brown hair with white steaks and a decent tan before looking at Mika(I need a description of her clothes and what she wears.) Anna and Mika look at the sky. Then I look at a boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears grey jeans, a black shirt with the Star Wars Rebel logo on it, and Jordan's. Michael looks over to Prude as if wanting me to look at her. I do, but I really can't get mad at my granddaughter. She has bright hair with a platinum streak in the front. She wears a purple tank top with a white shirt underneath, blue pants with a black belt, and black and white shoes. Then I turn my gaze to Matthew he has black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black, unzipped leather jacket, short sleeve shirt, jeans, and boots. I then look over to a male version of Danielle Moonstar. Jesse wears cargo shorts, wristbands, socks, high tops, and a shirt.

"We need to try harder," I say before looking at the rest of my students. I look over to Logan and Ororo's daughter. She dresses very similar to Logan when he was wearing his leather jacket. She has her father's wild hair. (I don't think that Charles would say 'sexy') Calla's blue eyes move to find Theresa. They're fast to try to get me to look at someone else today. Weird. She wears red short sleeves upziped jacket, white tank top, boots, and jeans. She has blue hair with blonde bangs and yellow eyes. I then look at Ruth. She has short, spicky white hair and deep set pale blue eyes. She wears oversized shirts, jeans, and boots. I then look at my last student: Dorthy. She's Hank' s daughter and had the same fur tone. She had light, curly blue hair and wears a red, staples blouse, jeans with holes in the knees, a cross necklace, and converse shoes.

"Go run a four laps and then you're free to do whatever," I tell them. I'm proud of my team, but they are in danger.

Carl's point of view:

I look at Carter who has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears faded jeans and a black hoodie with black high tops. He's always starting trouble. I then look at Nikki. She has purple hair that goes to her shoulders and grey eyes. She wears skinny jeans, black boots, and a black shirt that's very revealing. I then look at Emmett. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a lumpy vest, several sweaters, ratty loafers, and a dress shirt. He for some reason smells strongly of cleaning detergent. I then look at Bloodless. He has red hair and red eyes. He wears a black shirt and blue jeans and he has a ton of weapons. I turn to Abigail next. She has long ice blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a white crop top with a grey English flag on it, pale blue shorts, and skip on black shoes.

"Get to training," I say and Carter causes an avalanche. I had to recruit Avalanche' s son, didn't I?

Callisto' s point of view:

I look around at my team. I start with the two brothers, Danny and Dante. Danny wears black jeans with a white hoodie and black high tops. He has black hair and green eyes. Dante has white hair and green eyes and wears grey jeans, grey and purple high tops, and a grey and purple shirt. I then look at Damian. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, grey skin, and his left eye is permanent black. He wears a white business suit with a gun holster belt. I then look at Sebastian. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes and wears baggy jeans, a random band shirt, a black belt, a blue hoodie, and check sneakers. I then look at Piper. She has brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair with bleak and orange highlights. She wears a black shirt with a blue wolf howling at the moon, ripped jeans, a black hoodie, a choker, a nose piercing, and her wolf ears have a silver hoop earring, and black converse shoes that complement her brown fur.

"We are about to enter a terrible war that will put mutants against mutants with us in the middle," I say.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. School started today and that means homework and studying, but I will try not to let three months go between updates. The next chapter will be better and it will have a better description. If this seems like it was a bit rushed, it's because it was. Blame my mom and sister.


	6. When did it get so bad?

Charles' point of view:

Everyone heads inside and fights over who gets to shower first when they get done with their run.

Carl's point of view:

"Carter, you have earned extra push ups. Now drop and give me fifty!" I yell. He gets into position and does them so slowly that it takes him almost an hour to do them.

Callisto' s point of view:

No one says anything for a long time.

"When did it get this bad?" Dante asks.

"I don't know," I answer.

"What side are we on?" Piper asks.

"Whatever side helps us the most."

"How long before it starts?"

"I don't know. We just have to work hard and be prepared."

Charles' point of view:

After everyone has showered, they spread out and do whatever it is that teenage mutants these days do. Surprisingly, some of them go to the library. Two of them stay behind to talk about something in the foyer. I see Dusk look at me as she whispers something to Marcy. I don't invade their thoughts, though. Theresa is playing video games with Jesse and Enrique. Anna and Dorthy went to the library and everyone else went to their rooms to do whatever.

Carl's point of view:

"Take that long to do pushups ever agian and you'll have to run eighteen laps around the entire building," I tell Carter.

"Yes, sir, loser, sir," he says and runs away from me as I growl. That kid is really going to have a hard time under my tutelage. I hear Nikki laughing. Kids. I really hate them. I guess that's why my kid decided to go to Charles' side. I chuckle at that. She'll be sorry. I'll let my team kill her; she was always in my way. I hear Carter yell at Emmett as Nikki laughs harder. My guess is that Emmett used his powers to make Carter wet himself. At least one of my daughters stayed on my side, but why did she have to be so immature? I sigh and look over at Bloodless. He just stands there a minute before joining the others in the other room.

Callisto' s point of view:

Danny and Dante look at each other and smile.

"We're like the deciding factor!" Danny yells.

"Yeah! Whichever side we help will have the advantage!" Dante agrees.

"Boys," Piper mutters.

"What's wrong with boys?" Danny asks.

"I'm surrounded by them! Anyone around my age around here is a boy!"

"That's because boys rock!" Dante exclaims and Sebastion stares at him and Damian just smiles as Piper stomps out of the room.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. I know that this chapter is short, but I'm having trouble with this fiction. I'm sure I'll be able to write longer chapters as the story picks up, but for right now, the chapters are going to be short. Sorry if I didn't mention your OC. They'll play a big part in the next chapter and get a lot of screen time to make up for it.


	7. Who's the real villain?

Dusk's point of view:

I look at Professor Xavier agian. I know he's hiding something and I know what he's hiding. It's exactly why I left my dad. I know all about the war coming up, but why hasn't the Professor told everyone about it? Maybe he's more like my dad than I thought that he was.

Nikki' s point of view:

I know that my dad doesn't like me, but at least I stayed on his side, right? I mean, someone will have to make sure he doesn't kill everybody, right? Like it really matters. I'm sure he knows that he can't kill everybody because we need them for the war. We need to win.

Callisto' s point of view:

"Boys suck!" Piper yells over her shoulder and Danny and Dante just start laughing.

"Well girls are prissies!" Danny yells back at her.

Charles' point of view:

I look around at my pupils. I hope that I can get them ready in time without having to tell them about the war. Dusk left Marcy alone in the foyer a while ago to go upstairs and Marcy hops away as I look at her. What did Dusk tell her? I sign and go into the den. Anna is sitting on the couch, listening to music. She glances up at me and focuses back on her music.

Carl's point of view:

I look over at my daughter and sigh. Why did the one that's not serious about anything have to stay behind? I turn around and see the creepy kid, Bloodless, staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I demand and he goes to the other room where everyone else is. Everyone other than Nikki who joins them after a few minutes.

Carter's point of view:

Nikki walks into the room shortly after Bloodless does.

"Hey," I whisper.

"What?" Nikki asks.

"Who wants to have some fun?" I ask.

"I'm game," Nikki says. "What about you geeks?" We both turn to face the others.

"Sounds like fun," Abigail says.

"Alright, fine. I'll go," Emmett says. "But only if Bloodless goes," he adds and everyone turns to look at Bloodless so just shrugs in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes! So here's the plan."

Dante' s point of view:

"Since we're the deciding factors, who do you all plan on helping?" I ask.

"Depends on who has the more interesting mission," Danny says and I roll my eyes. He's so immature, but I suppose that I am, too.

"Yeah, the better the mission, the more likely that I'll help them," Piper says.

"I'm not sure yet," Damien practically growls. We turn towards Sebastian and he just shrugs.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. I know that this chapter doesn't include everybody, but some action is about to pick up and everyone will be mentioned in the next chapter. Sorry if your OC wasn't mentioned in this chapter.


End file.
